Wishing Well
is the 4th episode of Season 2 and the 64th episode of Big City Greens overall. Synopsis Cricket makes a wishing well to cash in on people making wishes, but when Tilly dumps all her savings into it, he is faced with a dilemma. Plot Cricket and Remy are playing near the park when the former notices that people are tossing coins into the fountain. Cricket is confused by this ritual while Remy is surprised to see that money exists in small metal form. Cricket attempts to round up the coins, but is stopped by Officer Keys, who explains that people toss coins into the fountain so that people can have their wishes granted. He himself wishes that he can fly. Cricket asks that if the coins are in the fountain, then who owns them. Keys tells him that the city owns it. Believing that this could be a get-rich-quick-scheme in the making, Cricket rushes home and creates a well, actually just a trough with plain hose water in it, and tries to get people to toss their coins into it to have their wishes granted. However, everyone turns him down, due to the water being dirty and the wishing well is no more than a weather beaten trough. Tilly suddenly comes over and dumps her entire allowance into the "well" as she believes that it could genuinely be magical. After Cricket is slightly bothered by this, but suddenly gets visited by his Shoulder Devil, who was a total fist freaked out, due the devil heavily resembles to a traditional devils, who the Devil explains to him that of what is he is wearing is what calls it his "jammies", he also tells him that he should keep the money as he can get whatever he wants. But before Cricket proceeds this, he asked on what happened to the shoulder angel, who the devil cut him off and explained that it’s not the main concern. Cricket proceeds to use all of change for personally on him at an indoor play place. As soon as Cricket was getting ready to toss two skeeballs, the voice of his shoulder angel occurred out of nowhere, therefore, the two balls knocked two of the teenagers out, with a light shining upon his left ear, with him crawling out, with Cricket questioned the angel on why he showed up late, when the angel explained that he was tied up with the dogs, possibly from the devil, he then chastises Cricket about spend his sister's money and suggested him to return coins back, after he used up the last quarter for a gumball, which it resulted the angel to pester and annoy Cricket by repeatedly orbit over Cricket with him swatting the angel away as the angel continues verbally chastise, saying that he will chew on his ears, pull his toes when he sleeps, he the next jumps on Cricket’s head nod pulls his front hair while making noise then finally punching his rear, to the point of forcefully making him to collect all the coins. Meanwhile as Cricket collects loose change everywhere, ranging from finding it under the sofa, where Bill was sitting at, rubs Alice’s back, to collecting change from the swimming pool, did face-drawing, and finally pulling the coin off the ground, Cricket collects all the money back and gives it to Tilly. Tilly dumps the change into the well to expand her wish, but Cricket comes clean and admits that he lied to her that wishes are non-existent as she sadly fails to hear the humor that Cricket explains and tells him that she wanted to touch a rainbow and Cricket starts feeling guilty. His Angel and Devil begin fighting inside his brain, with both constantly fighting as they crash into Cricket’s brain, which affected him neurologically into switching different personalities, with Angel saying that Cricket should do what is right by Tilly before both were fall into the chasm. Cricket recollects the change and heads onto the park. Meanwhile at the park. Tilly sits aside from the fountain and talks to the ladybug until Cricket shows up with Tilly's change as he jumps into the fountain with Officer Keys trying to stop him as he then shoves the change into the fountain's hoses while Keys tries to stop him. The fountain overloads and explodes, sending the two flying (ironically granting Keys' wish) and producing a rainbow for Tilly to "touch". As Cricket and Tilly walk home happily, Angel and Devil bid each other goodbye and returned to their homes. Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green / Angel & Devil Cricket *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington *Andy Daly as Officer Keys Video Cricket's Coin-Hustling (Clip) Wishing Well Big City Greens Tilly's Wish Came True (Clip 2) Wishing Well Big City Greens References es:Wishing Well Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes focusing on Cricket Category:Aired Category:A-Z